


Wherever you go, I will follow

by TenderGlitteryGays



Series: Wherever you go I will follow [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelnar - Freeform, Athelstan - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Word Prompts, Promptober, Ragnar Lothbrok - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderGlitteryGays/pseuds/TenderGlitteryGays
Summary: A collection of drabbles concerning the greatest love story to ever transpire between a monk and a viking.Each chapter is a new drabble. Enjoy!





	1. A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, just the heartbreak that comes with this ship. 
> 
> These short stories are not in any way related to each other, each chapter is it's own entity. 
> 
> This will probably be updated when I have more drabbles written.

I wish for you to carry on without me. You are strong and in no need of guidance. Although if you want it, I wish that you would listen to my voice, even if I am not with you anymore. I wish for you to keep living, keep exploring, keep searching for knowledge and that you never lose the fire in your heart, for those are the things that brought us together, and those are the things I loved the most about you. I wish you would stay right where you are, and when you are done with your earthly adventures, I wish for you to seek me out beyond the world of the living, and we shall be reunited once more. 

~~

I wish you never left me Athelstan. I am weak and I need your guidance. Mostly I just need you. I wish I could hear your voice once more in the flesh, for all I hear now is the faded memory of your words, echoing in my mind. I wish for them to stop, and at the same time I wish for them to last an eternity. I wish that death would take me, for I have no life left in me, no lust for exploring or conquering, no more need of knowledge, for my fiery heart froze when I found you lying in a puddle of your own blood. I wish I could join you but I am stuck in this world until the blind man sees me. I wish that I am able to seek you out once my mortal body is dead, and that you are waiting for me, for I wish for us to be reunited once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @Tenderglitterygays


	2. Unwritten

Everything that had once meant the world to Athelstan had been recorded in books. Everything Athelstan had ever loved had been written down on pieces of paper, ready to be spread, bringing knowledge and comfort to people. Reading written word, and creating them himself had once brought the greatest of happiness to him.

But now. Since that one day when his life had been turned upside down, writing didn’t come so easy to him. Although he tired so hard, he sometimes felt that moments that passed him were better lived than written. Instead he started to cherish the moments like never before, living them to their full expense. And when he noticed piercing blue eyes upon him, and a tingly feeling in his stomach in response to those eyes, he simply could not write them down, for this was something not easily shared with the world. 

When the tingling in his stomach later turned to achings and longings, and how these longings at last were released into the world by the calloused hands of the blue eyed Norseman, his eyes as piercing as ever, Athelstan simply decided that some things were better left unwritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @Tenderglitterygays


	3. Angels

"Tell me about these angels you sometimes speak of, Athelstan."

"Ah angels! They are... undescribable. They have knowledge that precedes that of any man. They are otherworldly in their appearance - extremely beautiful, and if an angel would stand before us this moment, we would most certainly loose our breath..."

Ragnar just watched as Athelstan continued to speak, his calm voice filling the room like a song, his eyes sparkling in the light of the fire, and his smile reaching beyond his eyes - traveling all the way to the subtle wiggle of his ears. 

When Athelstan had finished his passionate speech about the angels, Ragnar was convinced. There was no longer a doubt in his mind when he looked at the former priest.

Athelstan was an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @Tenderglitterygays


	4. In the gentle fall of rain

Ragnar looks out through the door, the sadness evident in his eyes.

“Athelstan.”

The rain always reminded him of Athelstan. It fell so softly, grazing the lands with its presence. Athelstan loved the rain. He said it made him think clearly. Ragnar had once agreed, but nowadays the rain made Ragnars mind cloudy.

His eyelids felt heavy and his vision grew blurry. The wetness from outside seemed to have made its way on his cheeks, and he closed the door, turning his back to it.

It was not until the wetness on his cheeks started to drip onto his chest that he realised that he was crying.

“Damn Athelstan.”

“Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to die?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @Tenderglitterygays


	5. Ghosts

There were many things that haunted Ragnar. The death of his daughter Gyda, the loss of his wife Lagertha, the constant wars between him and Rollo, the failed settlement in England, his crumbling relationship with Aslaug, his poor relationship with his sons. 

But even as these ghosts constantly roamed his consciousness, nothing would feel quite as haunting as that moment when he saw Athelstans bloodied corpse lying still on the wooden floor, just hours after Ragnar had confessed his love, and promised Athelstan that no harm would ever come to him. 

The other ghosts were a light load compared to the ghost haunting his every living moment. Every second when he was awake, and every dream when he was asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @Tenderglitterygays


	6. Time

"In time." 

It was a usual phrase spilled from the mouth of Ragnar. He was a patient man, a man with many quests. He was a man that always waited for the right moment. Calculating. And victorious because of it. Yet, when Athelstan had been snatched from life, time slowed down into a near stop. 

The once patient man could no longer wait. Nothing could come quite soon enough. The next battle, the next kill, the next drug rush... his death. 

Time was once Ragnar's best friend, something he was sure he would never run out of. An endless lake of possibilities. Now it was his enemy. Time never ceased to exist, and the void in his heart grew larger and larger with each passing moment. All he wanted was for his time to run out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @Tenderglitterygays


End file.
